Por besarte
by Sagira04
Summary: Por que cuando se hermana Bridgette decidió escribir una canción y cantarla en frente de un gran artista Marinette Dupain-Cheng nunca pensó que lo que pasó podía, ni en sus más locos sueños, pasar. Pd: Song-fic y punto de vista de Marinette.
1. Chapter 1

**Por besarte**

NOTA: Esta historia ya la tenía desde hace un tiempo y era muy larga así que la dividí en un three-shot... la verdad no sabía si publicarla... pero bueno... si ya estaba hecha me decidí a que si... espero que les guste.

-Bridgette… estas segura

-Claro Marinette… ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Había demasiadas razones para no estar segura pero le alegraba que por fin su hermana se decidiera a escribir una canción y mejor aún pedirle su opinión a un cantante de famoso y reconocido como él gran Jagged Stone.

A mi hermana le fascina cantar dice que le encantaría dedicarse a la música pero como no era una carrera "segura" no se podía dedicar y depender el 100% de ella por eso estaba estudiando en la universidad una Ingeniera Ambiental, ella decía que si no se podía dedicar a la música se iba a dedicar a cuidar al planeta.

Sé que su carrera le gusta pero si por mi fuera me encantaría que ella fuese cantante ya que lo hace hermoso y aunque me irrita que siempre este cantando sé que eso la hace feliz.

Nos dirigíamos al palacio de gobierno a ver a Jagged, el cual quería hablar de la portada de su disco y aprovecharíamos para que mi hermana obtuviera sus opiniones acerca de la canción.

Nos dejaron pasar de inmediato y gracias al cielo no nos encontramos con Chloé no tenía ganas de escuchar su parloteo.

-Pero miren quien llego – dijo el rey del rock al vernos entrar en la habitación – es mi chica talentosa acompañada de un clon.

Su comentario me hizo reír eso era cierto mi hermana y yo éramos idénticas solo que ella era mayor que yo por 3 años.

-Jagged ella es mi hermana Bridgette –los presenta a lo que el cantante lo que hizo fue darle la mano… pero como es Brid… pues lo abrazo jajajaja lo bueno es que a él no le molesto y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda – sé que querías hablar de tu disco –continúe cuando se separaron – pero te vengo a pedir un favor

-Lo que quieras chica talentosa

-Es que mi hermana aspira ser cantante y acaba de escribir una canción –empecé a explicar – queríamos saber si la podrías escuchar y dar tu opinión acerca de ella.

-Claro porque no… solo esperen – después de unos cinco minutos Jagged llego con un sombrero, un cuaderno y un lápiz – si voy a tomar el papel de profesor tengo que hacerlo bien.

Bridgette soltó una risita nerviosa, se le notaba hasta por los codos que lo estaba, no la culpo yo en este momento ya estuviese vomitando (bueno… eso no… pero vomitaría mentalmente).

-Sabes tocar un instrumento – le pregunto el rey a Brid

-S…sí – excelente tartamudeo Bridgette ármate de valor hermana – el piano y la guitarra

-Excelente… ¿Qué aspiras a hacer con tu música?

-Que… que la gente pueda disfrutar de ella y puedan sentir todo lo que les transmito con mi canción

-Buena respuesta… ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Perfecto empiezan las preguntas incomodas, Brid solamente asintió.

-… ¿Te han roto el corazón?

Acaso Jagged quiere hacer llorar a mi hermana o ¿Qué problema tiene?, Bird volvió a mover la cabeza afirmando una vez más.

-Perfecto

-¿QUÉ? – hasta su agente que hasta ese momento se encontraba callada gritó conmigo

-Cuando tienes el corazón roto, triste o melancólico es cuando te salen las mejores letras – explicó o más bien se justificó, bueno lo que haya sido él es el músico.

Con la mano Jagged nos indicó que nos pasáramos a otro cuarto, el cual tenía varios instrumentos regados por la habitación. Jagged le dijo que escogiera uno y empezara con la canción.

Si tuviera que apostar diría que elegiría el piano… bingo… Bridgette siempre tan predecible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por besarte**

NOTA: La canción se llama como el Fic pero el interprete es el grupo Lu

Se sentó y saco sus hojas, donde me imagino estaba la letra y los acordes, se acomodó en el piano y empezó a tocar las primeras notas…

El inicio era tranquilo muy suave y melodioso y sin más Brid empezó a cantar

 _No me has dado tiempo de disimularte_ _  
_ _que te quiero hablar_ _  
_ _Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo_ _  
_ _y dejar mi vida atrás_.

Por todos los Kwamis… Bridgette… mi hermana… canta… HERMOSÍSIMO…

 _Quiero pertenecerte_ _  
_ _ser algo en tu vida que me puedas amar._ _  
_ _Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte un poesía_ _  
_ _renunciar a lo demás._

Un momento… para tu choche Marinette… esa canción… esa hermosa canción… era para el idiota de Félix… Solo sentí que mi cara se ponía roja del enojo… ese idiota todavía le seguía gustando… creí… de verdad creí que ya lo había superado.

Tenía tiempo que no hablaba de él… ni me recordaba sus "hermosos" ojos y su gran inteligencia. Bridgette tonta.

 _Que en cada frase oculta de lo que tú digas_ _  
_ _en un beso hablara._ _  
_ _Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha_ _  
_ _Decidamos comenzar._

Mi hermana salió de instituto hace 2 años y ese es el tiempo que lo lleva sin ver por lo menos en persona (ella creé que no me doy cuenta que revisa su página oficial).

Ella le había confesado que lo quería de verdad y que estaba dispuesta a cambiar si era necesario para estar con él y que creen que le dijo que gracias pero no la podía querer como ella lo quería a él. Fue el rechazo menos cruel que le dio a mi hermana el Agreste y creo que fue el que más le dolió.

Que paso después de eso… toda una semana de las vacaciones (porque se lo confeso el último día del instituto) llorando y comiendo… no les miento… Bridgette subió como 3 kilos…

Las notas del piano empezaron a hacerse más rápidas y fue eso lo que me saco de mis pensamientos

 _Por besarte mi vida cambiaría en un segundo_ _._ _  
_ _Tú, serias mi equilibrio mi destino._ _  
_ _Bésame, que solo así podre tenerte_ _  
_ _eternamente en mi mente._

Bridgette… Bridgette… Bridgette… empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa y creo que se dio cuenta porque me volteo a ver y se sonrojo… ella sabía que yo sabía para quien era canción… que bueno… que sepa que no estoy conforme con el destinatario. La canción se volvió a ser tranquila y armoniosa.

 _Un solo intento basta en este momento_ _  
_ _Para poder saber_ _  
_ _Si aún nos queda tiempo para estar en medio_ _  
_ _de lo que va a suceder_

Bridgette. Bridgette. Bridgette. Tiempo… tiempo ¿De qué?... por todos los kwamis hace más de dos años que no lo ves.

 _Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito_ _  
_ _la distancia no es_ _…_ _motivo del olvido_ _  
_ _Aquí estoy yo contigo y para siempre yo estaré_.

Perfecta declararon de una tonta completamente y eternamente enamorada, siempre lo iba a esperar… perfecto… su hermana viviría sola con 30 gatos. Ella firmo su destino. Las notas se volvieron nuevamente rápidas.

 _Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_ _._ _  
_ _Tú, serias mi equilibrio mi destino._ _  
_ _Bésame, que solo así podre tenerte eternamente en mi mente._

Estuvimos aplaudiendo por unos minutos más Jagged se paró de su asiento y empezó a rodear el piano en donde estaba Bridgette…

Al terminar la canción Jagged y su agente aplaudieron y yo igual lo hice no con tanto entusiasmo como mis compañeros…

-Tu hermana canta muy bonito Marinette – Trágame tierra es Adrien con la inútil de Chloé y si está él está su hermano.

-Ella tiene el talento que tu no - ignore el comentario de la rubia, no tenía ganas te pelear

Volteé y si ahí estaba Félix la fuente de inspiración de esa canción, me enoja, me molesta que hacen ellos aquí, el menor de los Agrestes no era el problema, el pedo era el mayor él cual estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

La ventaja es que Brid está de espaldas hablando con Jagged de no sé qué cosas… espero que no volteé… demasiado tarde ya lo hizo y ya la lo vio.

Excelente, no hay otra palabra para definir la situación simplemente excelente. Me reí de mi propio sarcasmo tenía que admitirlo soy muy buena siendo sarcástica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por besarte**

NOTA: Si les gusto, si no les gusto, dejen un review me gustaría saber que piensan de estar historia.

Me distraje riéndome interiormente por locos pensamientos, cuando mi hermana volteó, me alzó el pulgar, creo que lo que le había dicho Jagged era positivo porque mi hermana se a cerco a mí con una sonrisa.

Chloé salió de la habitación se tenía cita con el pedicurista algo, para ella, sumamente importante

Bridgette se detuvo… excelente… ya lo vió, paso de largo y corrió hacia él. Se vieron un buen rato hasta que ella se le aventó a sus brazos de ese… de ese… patán rechazador de hermanas mayores.

Creo que mi mandíbula está en el suelo y no por la reacción de Brid, no me sorprende, el que Félix le haya correspondido el abrazo es lo que me asombra.

Al terminar del abrazo se besaron.

….

¡SE BESARON!

….

-No lo sabías – comentó Adrien

Supongo que mi silencio le respondió, no podía articular palabra, seguía demasiado impactada.

-No notabas que Bridgette llegaba tarde o no iba a comer porque había quedado en salir con sus "amigos"

Moví la cabeza de forma negativa, maldita sea era cierto, mi hermana últimamente estos dos meses no se quedaba a comer o cenar además llegaba más tarde de lo que acostumbraba de la universidad.

…

DIOS MÍO

…

Esa era la razón, ahora que hago memoria de verdad pensé que estaba saliendo con alguien… alguien que no era Félix… creo que me pasaron todos los nombres de los chicos que conoce menos el mayor de los Agreste-

-Esa era la razón – hable por primera vez y Adrien solamente asintió.

Nos quedamos viendo a la pareja recién, por mí, descubierta.

-Marinette... me iré con Félix – hice una mueca interrogante esa señorita me tenía que dar muchas explicaciones – diles a nuestros papás que iré a comer con mis amigos

-Mi hermano te acompañara a casa – habló el mayor de los Agreste por primera vez, el menor solamente movió la cabeza afirmando.

Adrien me acompaño a casa no hablamos de algo realmente interesante, hablamos del instituto, los profesores y la relación de nuestros hermanos, él simplemente dijo que si Félix y Bridgette eran felices eso estaba bien.

Solamente asentía, a todo lo que él decía, me dejó en la puerta de la panadería y se despidió de mi con un beso… nunca me lavare el cachete, lo juro.

…

Un momento Marinette, que ni crea Bridgette que con hacer que Adrien me acompañara a casa se me iba a olvidar que no me contó nada a cerca de feliz.

-Nos tiene que dar explicaciones

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Tikki

-No por que hizo Félix que su hermano te acompañara se te iba a olvidar lo que paso en la palacio de gobierno – suspire mentalmente ~Adrien Agreste.

-Pero en algo tiene razón…si ellos son felices que importa – vi a mi pequeña kwami - ¿Cierto Tikki?

-Cierto

A pesar de que me debía mil y una explicación no podía ser más feliz por ella, pero con ese novio que te cargas solamente te deseo suerte hermana mayor.


End file.
